


Life's Ironies

by Not_Crazy_Just_a_Fangirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Harry Potter Next Generation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 04:50:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1885761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_Crazy_Just_a_Fangirl/pseuds/Not_Crazy_Just_a_Fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life was full of irony. That was a fact. Fate loved messing with your head. It was cruel. History loved repeating itself, as if it didn't like the ending and was searching for a better one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life's Ironies

James and Lily fought for seven years. Snape's mistake let her slip away and stop her own prejudices that she degraded other people for. They fell in love, and Snape turned good through some bitter twist of sadistic fate. James' trust in his friends became his undoing. He was hung by his own hand (like Pettigrew, in the end). The rat was exactly that. You really should have seen it coming. But, no one saw the switch in roles, did they?

Snape hated Harry because he knew what was going to happen. He couldn't lose the green eyes twice. But, his guilt, shame and love for Lily helped keep the boy alive. His undoing became his salvation.

Hermione and Ron always fight. But they're best friends. They end up together in the end. In the end it's ok.

In the end. In the end. In the end.

Yes, life is a fan of irony. It makes love so hard and heartbreak so easy. At the price of one happy ending there is a ghost lurking in the shadows. Death is unforgiving but you know what to do. Life just plays games. It's funny though. That little boy they made fun of for being Slytherin, be came the "bravest man he ever knew". He became a spy; he helped and joined the light. A lion in snakeskin.

But Peter, innocent, stupid, Peter, was a rat. They never say it. Or maybe they didn't want to. Because life's a fan of cruel irony's. The rat was exactly that, a rat, a snitch but not a golden one. He might be dressed in lion red but he follows the green snakes.

And later, the rat follows the lion in green. The rivals become partners. On the same side of this war (at least that's what people think). Yes life's a fan of irony's and repeating patterns.

The orphan boy is the only one desperate enough to become so evil at heart. The other orphan boy the only one pure enough to stop him. How easy the tables turn and the tides changes. A strange likeness or parallel upbringings? It was a chance left to fate, and fate made a risky gamble into another ironic twist in the game. Another chance to cheat the rules. Another way to mess with their heads.

Maybe Dumbledore was right. Maybe we really do "sort to soon" after all, who stays the same as they were when they were 11? You're not your own person yet. The gaping chasm of differences didn't help either though.

But in the end, all that matters is the happy ending right? Even if it was so bittersweet. The bad guy gone. The life debt paid. The rat hung by his own silver ghostly hand, a blast from the past. The stag and the doe. The memories and truth come to light. The power of love and fear and death. Always. The little words. The moving on. The goodbyes. The missed chances. The tears. The joy. The irony's that no one sees. The connections and the higher order of power. Of being in control or being tried up on the strings of fate. The happily ever after.

But, life never gives you a break and there's always more bittersweet irony's coming from the past to haunt you. Ghosts hiding in the background. No such thing as fairytale endings. No such thing as a hero. No escape. No way out. Pretend all you want and you might just believe it one day. That it was luck. It was a coincidence. The mark of the scars and a guilty conscience. But you know better. It's the work of fate.

You name your first son James Sirius. He ends up a splitting image of his namesake in every way. Your next son is Albus Severus; he ends up wise beyond his years with those green eyes. Little Lily Luna is last. She gets the fire red hair and the temper to match. They all carry the curse. The noble pride. The temper. The redheaded curse. The messy hair. The knack for the little details and magnets for trouble. It's not chance or genetics. It's fate's little ironies messing with your head.

Rosie ends up with a flower name. Scorpius gets a star. They fall in love. Best friends that fight. Ever heard the story? Hugo Victor, recognize his name? Victorie, fitting name for the first one born after war. Teddy Remus Lupin, he ends up with his best friend. The eldest. Another orphan in splitting image of his parents. More repeating patterns.

Dominique is the one who flaunts her vela powers. Louis is another little prankster. Fred is the reincarnation of his namesake. Molly is the worrywart and know-it-all. Lucy doesn't have a care in the world and loves Lysander, the boy with stars in his eyes. Lorcan chases the girl with fire red hair. Seem familiar? Roxanne has her father's tricks and her mother's temper, with her family wrapped around her finger.

This all brings the memories and bittersweet tears to your eyes. It's all the regrets and little words. The wishes, dreams and nightmares. The childhood fantasies and fairytales. It's all of fate's cruel games and ironies. It's the déjà-vu and the scars on your heart. After all this time you still can't forget and still won't let go. It's all that's good and bad and in-betweens in this world. It's the reversing roles and the blatant refusal to get a clue. It's the patience and persistent. It's the mistakes that make you human and the rocky road you took to get there will you watch helplessly as others go through the same thing. It's the fear of darkness and the unknown. It's the wise words that made no sense until long after they were spoken and the longing so great it might just drive you mad. It's the what-if's and questions that plague your mind but will never be answered. It's the stories to be told and the future yet to unfold. It's the laughter and friendships. The hard lessons learned and taught. It's all the ulterior motives and secrets. It's the greater good and sacrifice. It's being trapped between hell and what ever may be worse. It's the blood on your hands and death on your head. It's the spotlight and eyes on you at all times. It's the shadows that close in around you. It's life. Dumbledore once said "it does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live" he said "there is good and bad in all of us" he said "happiness can always be found if one remembers to turn on the light" as usual you don't see the complexity of these words that keep you going and not crashing and burning to the ground.

But, if you know one thing about life is this: it goes on. No matter what. Life is just a game that has no rules it seems. You can have fun and get a good score but your never going to win because you'll never hold the cards. It's a game between life and death and you're just the pawn.


End file.
